


To Change is to Survive

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dear little dove are you aware of the rumors circulating through the castle as of late?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Change is to Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



Sansa tried not to admit the relief that washed over her when Tyrion told her to take the bed. She was terrified as well as ashamed because it wasn’t how she imagined her wedding night. It was supposed to be with a man she loved.

He was a decent man despite his last name being Lannister, but she wasn’t in love with him. The closest Sansa had ever come to being in love was with Joffrey and that was clearly not love. Sansa wanted to marry someone who cared about her and she cared about as well.

“Thank you, my lord.” Sansa whispered as she nervously clutched at her gown. She laid in bed and fell into a restful sleep- well as restful as someone could get while being imprisoned in Kings Landing.

Sansa continued to sleep in the bed with Tyrion taking the floor. He never attempted to initiate anything even if it was in his right because he was her husband. She was just grateful he was being so understanding.

It was after Joffrey’s wedding when those around them started spreading rumors about Sansa being with child. There was gossip through the castle that the baby she was supposedly carrying might turn out to be an imp. It would induce giggles from the other ladies but Sansa managed to ignore them.

The whispers and hushed giggles were something Tyrion had dealt with for his entire life. Sansa could handle them but when the rumors turned to questions as to why she wasn’t carrying a Lannister baby yet she grew worried.

A baby was the ultimate proof you had consummated a marriage. The marriage wasn’t valid until Sansa shared a bed with her husband. Given the constant rumors circulating throughout the castle it was bound to get back to Cersei eventually. Sansa didn’t know why she was surprised when she was summoned by her one morning.

Cersei motioned for her to sit down and smiled at her. It was a false smile that made Sansa inwardly tremble. “My dear little dove are you aware of the rumors circulating through the castle as of late?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“What do you think of them?”

Sansa didn’t know what to say at first. She should lie but if she did such a thing it would only being a heavy punishment upon her. “I think they are false your grace.”

“The one about you unable to have children or never having consummated the marriage with my brother?” Cersei got straight to the point and Sansa knew her face was giving it away.

“The rumors about my husband and I never sharing a marriage bed are true.” Sansa admitted even if there was a voice protesting in her head not to tell Cersei the truth because of how she could use it against her.

Cersei smiled and nodded. “I expected as much. Do you understand what that means Sansa?”

“It means that our marriage isn’t valid.”

“Do you know why that might become a problem?”

Sansa paled. “Yes, your grace.”

“If you are not with child come the end of the season I will speak with my father and suggest that he would be better suited to be your husband then my pathetic brother. Is that understood?” Cersei said all this with a sweet smile on her face but it was false like everything else about her.

She could only nod before returning to the room she shared with her husband. The fact that there was a time frame of how long she had to become with child frightened her. Sansa didn’t despise Tyrion despite his heritage but he was never the one she imagined marrying.

When it came time for sleep that night Sansa began to completely undress. Tyrion tried to stop her but she refused. It wasn’t until Sansa explained the conversation with Cersei did her husband concede.

“I am very sorry about this, Sansa.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for my lo- Tyrion.”

It would be a lie to say that she wasn’t terrified. Her hands trembled as she undressed and lie on the bed. Sansa kept her eyes fixated on a particular spot on the wall where there was a small, barely noticeable crack.

She finally worked up the courage to look at Tyrion when he pushed inside. It hurt in the beginning but her husband spoke soft words to her and told Sansa it wouldn’t hurt for long. There was a point where Sansa felt a few sparks of pleasure. It wasn’t perfect but she could see Tyrion was trying to make it good for her.

“Are you all right, Sansa?” Tyrion asked afterwards. He gently brushed some hair from her face and looked as nervous as she had felt.

“I’m fine, Tyrion. Please don’t worry.”

Sansa felt a growing affection for Tyrion after that night. He had tried very hard to be careful and not hurt her. Every move he made was accompanied with a question towards her welfare.

The weeks passed and Sansa felt a sense of relief when she started getting sick in the mornings. Her breasts were hurting and she was experiencing fatigue. It all pointed to pregnancy. She was both terrified by the prospect but happy as well.

When it came to their marriage there were none that could question it now. Sansa wouldn’t have to worry about marrying a Lanister who had quite the reputation for being cruel. It was a far cry from the marriage she imagined herself having but Sansa couldn’t deny that Tyrion was good to her.

If she was going to be stuck in Kings Landing living beside her father’s murderers it was better to have someone on her side. Tyrion was more than a decent choice. Sansa didn’t know if she would one day fall in love with him or if it would always just be a deep sort of affection. 

In the end it didn’t matter. Sansa was the happiest she would ever be in Kings Landing and she did partly have Tyrion to thank for that. She’d never be truly happy but for now this was good enough.


End file.
